


Victory

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drakken and Shego compete in the annual three-legged race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe it's been nearly a decade since kp ended and i _still_ love drakken and shego with my whole heart???

"Shego?"

 

Drakken's curious voice comes from somewhere just above her left shoulder and Shego sighs.

 

She's already lying on a towel on the beach behind their lair while twenty odd henchmen roam around her eating ribs and corn on the cob. What more could he possibly want from her?

 

"What's up, doc?"

 

His face twitches slightly like he wants to laugh at her fairly obvious joke but he’s too nervous to actually do so. Uh oh. This can’t be good. "Well..."

 

Shego looks up from her magazine and has to do a double take when her gaze lands on Drakken. Obviously she’s seen him out of his lab coat before; he wasn’t wearing it when they came outside today, for one (she'd done a double take then as well), but it still throws her, much like she assumes it throws him to see her out of her usual black and green jumpsuit.

 

However, it's the height of summer and, unless absolutely necessary, she's going to be wearing as little clothing as possible as often as possible. The only reason she tugged on shorts over her bikini bottoms is because she doesn't want the henchmen ogling her all afternoon. At least Drakken doesn't ogle. Sometimes she wonders if he even has eyeballs when it comes to her. She wanders around their lairs in swimsuits quite often but he never seems very bothered.

 

When she surfaces from her musings, Drakken's still standing over her and blocking the sun with his head, which she appreciates. He hasn't said anything, though.

 

He's still fumbling over his words; sounds are coming out of him, which is a start, but nothing is actually making any sense. Shego stares up at him, hoping her boredom is conveyed even though she’s got on dark sunglasses.

 

"Spit it out, Dr. D, I don't have all day,” she sighs, idly flipping a page in her magazine.

 

"What? Yes you do. It’s the annual picnic, Shego, you’ll be here all day eating and sunning and–“

 

“Doc.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Figure of speech.”

 

Drakken opens his mouth, then closes it and nods, fingers plucking at his blue swim trunks. “Right, well. Yes. Hrm. Anyway.” He clears his throat. “Well, you know, it's almost time for the three-legged race.” His eyebrow rises pointedly. “And I don't have a partner."

 

Oh no. Shego knows where this is going.

 

"So I was wondering if–"

 

"Nope."

 

"Wh– I haven't even asked you yet!"

 

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer's no. Sorry, sport."

 

"But Shego!"

 

"Ask Bill."

 

"I did! He and Todd are partnering this year and I really want to race, Shego."

 

Shego flips another page in her magazine. "Too bad."

 

There's blessed silence for a moment, then Drakken drops down beside her in the sand. "Come now, Shego. It'll be fun! We'll crush the competition and you know it. We're a great team!"

 

Shego scoffs and glances up over the tops of her sunglasses. "Seriously?” Has he been around for the past three years? A great team they are not. Well, maybe sometimes. But mostly? They lose. “It's not happening, Dr. D."

 

"Shego, if you–"

 

"Nope."

 

"But–"

 

"Nuh uh."

 

"If you would just–"

 

"Nope."

 

"I'll give you a raise." That gets her attention, just like Drakken knew it would. He grins and props his elbows on his knees. Shego's eyes narrow behind the dark frames of her sunglasses.

 

"Nah."

 

Growling his frustration, Drakken falls backward into the sand with a huff.

 

A moment later, he pops back upright. She can’t help but notice the sand stuck to his white t-shirt and sprinkled through his ponytail. "A paid vacation?” he offers. “A week, Shego! Anywhere you want to go."

 

Shego pretends to think about it for a minute, lips pursed as she considers the offer. "Mmm...nope!" She laughs when Drakken grunts and tugs at his hair with both hands. "Sorry, bub. You'll have to find someone a little more gullible."

 

There's blessed, blessed silence for several long minutes. Shego reads through an article on moisturizing and glances down past her smooth legs at her sand covered toes. She needs to repaint them soon; the black polish is chipped. Maybe after she showers off the sweat and sunscreen this evening.

 

For a little while, lost in her thoughts, she forgets that Drakken is sitting beside her. Then, to her horror, Drakken leans into her field of vision and juts out his lower lip in the dreaded puppy dog pout. "Shego," he whines.

 

"Ugh!" She thwacks him upside the face with her magazine but all that does is make him splutter loudly and pull away briefly before moving closer yet again.

 

"Come on, Shego, just this once! I'll...I'll make you breakfast!” She raises an eyebrow and he tries again. “I'll rub your feet? Oh! I'll order those expensive bath beads you were looking at online. Just do the race with me."

 

Shego pushes her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head and heaves a sigh. "If I do this will you shut up?" Drakken nods eagerly, looking for all the world like a six year old about to walk into a candy store. "Fine."

 

He jumps to his feet, then, hands grabbing Shego’s wrists and hauling her up as well. “Whoa there!” Drakken ignores her in favor of yanking her across the sand toward the growing line of henchmen standing at one end of the beach. Her sunglasses go flying off of her head and they almost slam right into one of the henchmen carrying a cooler of soda across the beach.

 

Mike always oversees the races. Shego doesn’t know if it’s because he doesn’t want to race almost as much as she doesn’t, or if he likes to watch his boss and his coworkers fall over each other in a mad dash to get from one end of the beach to the other. She’s got a strong feeling it’s the latter of those two options.

 

Either way, he and Tim hand out ropes to each pair of racers, and when they reach her and Drakken, eyebrows raise. “Uh, boss?”

 

Drakken’s bouncing impatiently from foot to foot, hands held out to accept the rope that a startled Tim is holding close to his chest.

 

“Yes, what? Hand it over already, the race is about to begin!”

 

“Uh, but… You and Shego?”

 

That has Drakken stilling, eyes narrowing. “What of it? She’s my sidekick! We work together; we play together. Right Shego?”

 

Shego scoffs and reaches out to snatch the rope from Tim’s hands. “Whatever, doc.” She pushes the rope into his hands and Drakken takes it with a smug 'hmph!'. She can't help but grin just a little bit at how excited he is about this. It's just a stupid race but Drakken's acting like they're preparing to win the Olympics.

 

"Alright, Shego, are you ready?" Drakken asks. His hands are nimble against Shego's calf as he deftly binds their ankles together. "We're going to beat them, I can feel it! You're ready, aren't you?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Shego tries to sound bored but Drakken's enthusiasm is infectious and there's only so much boredom she can feign when faced with a bright faced and smiling mad scientist. This is a plan that she knows is going to work. Their chance of losing is slim to none and she can't deny that it excites her to be on the verge of winning – even if it's something as menial as a faculty race.

 

Drakken must catch on to the fact that she's not as bored as she was ten minutes ago. He fairly lights up with glee and wraps his arm snugly around her waist. She's about to knock him over when the whistle blows and they spring into action.

 

He jumps first but she's swift on the uptake and within half a second they've got a rhythm going and are hurrying past their competitors. Shego notices Mark and his partner veering toward them and before she can think she's sending a green ball of plasma at the sand just in front of them. There's a yelp and a thud as they both hit the ground and she cackles, arm wrapping tightly around Drakken's shoulders.

 

"Shego!" he scolds, watching as another unlucky pair of henchmen fall onto poor Mark and his partner.

 

"What?" she replies easily, dodging around another pair. "They were going to knock us down. You wanna win, right?"

 

"Of course I do!"

 

"Well, sometimes you gotta crack a few eggs."

 

Drakken laughs and for the first time in a long time it's not the laugh of an evil genius. It's bright and happy and Shego almost trips over her own feet because she's too busy staring at the smile on Drakken's face.

 

Her little misstep sends them careening into another pair of henchmen and their competition goes down with a heavy thud. It was an accident, but it worked. Drakken whoops loudly as they hobble toward the finish line and cross it, falling through the hastily stretched red tape.

 

He yelps in surprise and Shego squeals, falling to the sand with enough force to knock the breath out of her. She lands fairly comfortably on Drakken's chest, though, and there's a surprising amount of muscle underneath her hand when she spreads her fingers over his sternum.

 

They're both panting just a little bit; their bodies are warm all over and covered in a light sheen of sweat and sand. Drakken's still grinning, looking enormously proud of himself to have won this little race.

 

"We did it, Shego," he says a bit breathlessly, beaming up at her. "We won!"

 

"It's just a game, Dr. D," she replies, but the smile on her face is a far cry from the mocking one that she usually wears. She looks proud of him; proud of them, and for once she isn't afraid to show that. They aren't ruling the world but they've just won something and they won it together. That's cause for at least a little bit of celebration, if you ask her.

 

"First, a game. Then, the world!" Drakken laughs and his hand comes up to brush Shego's hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear.

 

He's hesitant about it, slightly unsure as to whether or not she'll let him get away with it, but all she does is tilt her head very slightly into his touch and say, "If we hurry you can make it to the pie eating contest."

 

– –

 

An hour later, Drakken is stuffed to the gills with three different types of pie. He's moaning and groaning about tummy rumbles but the hand he doesn't have around Shego's shoulders is clutching his first place medal, so Shego doesn't think he's all that upset.

 

Yet again he's managed to beat out Mark and Bill and Tom for the title and Shego has to admit she's just a little bit proud of him. Still, she wouldn't be Shego if she didn't tease him.

 

"So, doc. You think you're ready for dinner? I can smell burgers! You love a good greasy cheeseburger, don'tcha? Mmm. Extra ketchup and pickles and-"

 

"Uhhnguh! Shego, please!" Shego snickers and pats Drakken's belly with her free hand. The other is holding him up as she leads him back to the towel she'd been sitting on earlier in the afternoon.

 

"I warned you, Dr. D. But do you ever listen? Nooo. You've always got to be right."

 

Drakken groans and slumps down face first onto Shego's green towel, his nose buried in the soft fabric. "I'm not up for mocking right now, Shego." He’s blind to her mocking smirk but her snort is audible as she sits cross legged at his side.

 

"You big baby," she says fondly. Her fingers tuck a loose strand of his hair behind his ear before she leans back on her elbows beside him. He's stretched out half on the sand and half off and his head is only about waist height for her. He'll probably fall asleep just like this, all stuffed full of cooked fruit and crust, and then he'll get sunburn and complain for three days that she didn't wake him up or cover him with something.

 

"Shego?" She expected him to be out already but it seems like he has other plans. When she glances away from her fingernails he's looking up at her with an odd expression on his face.

 

"Hm?" she replies disinterestedly.

 

"I wanted to...to thank you. For playing with me today. I know you don't usually like to join in on the fun. But I appreciated it."

 

Shego stares down at Drakken for a long minute before she huffs and shrugs her shoulders. "Don't mention it."

 

Drakken flashes a brief smile and nods his head slightly. "Of course."

 

"I mean, you pay me for this, right?"

 

Drakken stares and then nods, an odd expression on his face. "Right, I – I suppose I do."

 

"Good," Shego says easily. "I was thinking about cashing in on that breakfast tomorrow." She tips her head toward Drakken and the corners of her mouth turn up. "You make some pretty mean waffles, Dr. D."

 

Drakken's face instantly brightens and he sits up on his elbows, grinning. "I do! With strawberries and whipped cream – and obviously there'll be cocoa moo."

 

"Oh, obviously."

 

"Ten o'clock?" he asks eagerly.

 

Shego smiles and nudges her sunglasses onto her nose. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> so. i've been rewatching my fave kp eps (ie - the ones with drakken and shego in them). this was actually written 2 (??) years ago when i rewatched the entirety of kp. i posted it on an old blog of mine that has since been deleted but i realized i never posted it here so... this is for the like 9 of you out there who still love drakken/shego as much as me ;)
> 
> kudos and comments are ❤︎


End file.
